Elevador
by Amanur
Summary: Sasuke encontra uma mulher misteriosa, que mexe com todos os seu sentidos, dentro do elevador de seu prédio.  Sasu x Saku


Avisos:

Todos os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

Fic sem fins lucrativos. Contém linguagem MUITA explícita.

Sasu x Saku

Gêneros:

Romance, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Universo Alternativo.

...

ELEVADOR

Capítulo Único

...

Conheci a garota com quem teria a melhor foda da minha vida em um elevador.

Eram seis e meia da manhã. Eu estava indo trabalhar e tinha acordado às cinco horas, naquele dia. Tomei um banho, e vesti minha calça e sapato social (meu emprego exigia isso). Logo após, tomei um café preto para me manter acordado. Peguei minha pasta com meus documentos e outros papéis, e me fui. Eu estava com uma música do Alice in Chains na cabeça, quando fechei a porta do meu apartamento. Então, com isso em mente, apertei o botão do elevador, e o aguardei cantarolando a música. Não esperei muito para que o elevador abrisse as portas em meu andar. Entrei, arrumando a gravata sob o colarinho da minha camisa branca, com o paletó ainda em minhas mãos.

Depois de conseguir ajustar a porcaria, foi que notei que havia mais alguém comigo. Uma bela moça de olhos verdes, vestida em trajes sociais, também com uma maleta em mãos. Deveria ser alguma moradora nova, pois nunca a vira no condomínio. Mas o que me chamou a atenção para aquela mulher mesmo foi o fato de seus cabelos serem pintados de rosa. Hum. De qualquer modo, ela era bonita. Muito bonita. E tinha um belo par de pernas ali.

Enfim, saímos do elevador e nos dirigimos até a saída do prédio. Chamei um táxi que passava na rua, enquanto ela entrou em um belo sedã preto.

O dia no escritório foi exaustivo, mas nada inesperado. Voltei para casa às oito da noite. Chequei minha caixa de correspondência no saguão do prédio, mas mais por hábito na verdade, e então, me dirigi ao elevador. Apertei o botão, e chequei a hora em meu relógio de pulso. Quando voltei minha cabeça para o painel do elevador, percebi que estava acompanhado; era a mesma moça dos cabelos rosados, que acabara de chegar. Achei engraçada a coincidência de encontrarmo-nos de novo, mas fiquei quieto na minha. E então, as portas se abrem. A deixei entrar na frente, fingindo cavalheirismo, para, na verdade, reparar em sua bunda. E que bunda!

Enfim, a observei pressionar o botão do décimo oitavo andar, para que, em seguida, eu pudesse apertar o décimo quinto. Assim que as portas se fecharam, e o elevador começou a mover-se, ela retira seus sapatos de salto alto. Não deu para deixar de notar o leve gemido de alívio que deixou escapar ao pôr os pés descalços no chão. Foi um gemido realmente delicioso. Aí, ela me olhou de canto, e sorriu de lado.

— Os sapatos também podem ser o pior inimigo da mulher. — me disse, meio sem jeito. Eu sorri de volta, notando aquela incrível voz sedutora.

— Não duvido. — apenas respondi.

Fiquei tão fascinado por sua figura, que nem mesmo percebi o elevador parar em meu andar. Ela teve de me olhar para quebrar o encanto. Aí, acenei discretamente com a cabeça para ela, e a deixei para trás.

No dia seguinte, repeti todos os passos, mas com um pouco mais de pressa, por ter acordado tarde. Entrei no elevador às seis e cinqüenta da manhã. A moça não estava no elevador. Deve ser sempre pontual, pensei. Quando cheguei em casa, também não peguei o elevador com ela. Uma decepção.

Na quarta, no entanto, ela estava lá. E parecia ainda mais sedutora. Vestia uma saia mais justa e curta, com um belíssimo decote. E com seu perfume, que inundava o elevador, estava realmente irresistível. Era doce, mas não enjoativo; estava na medida certa. Ela toda, estava na medida certa!

Não sei se não me notara entrar ou se apenas disfarçava (preferi optar pela segunda opção), mas ela estava folheando alguns papéis, com sua maleta de couro no chão, entre as pernas. E que pernas! Até o elevador parar no quinto andar, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela. Aí, entrou um cara, já em seus trinta e tantos anos. Tive que me forçar a ficar olhando para o painel. No térreo, ele abriu a porta e a deixou passar na frente. E quando fui passar, o infeliz largou a porta na minha cara. Err. Foi correndo como um cachorrinho atrás dela. Tsc!

Na empresa em que trabalho, o dia sempre passa rápido, sem grandes emoções. No intervalo, enquanto almoçava, no entanto, fiquei pensando nela. Pensei em que tipo de _lingerie_ ela deveria usar...

Daí, na volta, quando estava atravessando a porta da entrada do prédio, ela já entrava no elevador. Pensei em correr, para tentar alcançá-la, mas não quis parecer óbvio. Mas ela, para a minha surpresa, não deixou a porta se fechar. Quando alcancei o elevador, vi que segurava com a ponta do pé, em seu sapato alto, com suas belas pernas de fora.

— Ah! Muito obrigada. — lhe disse.

— Uhum. — ela tinha uma montanha de papéis nas mãos. Então me ofereci para carregá-las. — Dever de casa? — perguntei, lhe tomando metade dos papéis.

— Infelizmente. Obrigada.

Depois disso, não nos dizemos mais nada. Logo, senti uma tensão sexual pairar no ar. Eu olhava descaradamente para seu belo decote, e olhava em seus olhos novamente. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sorriu muito levemente. E quanto mais eu a olhava, mais a desejava. Mais queria tocar suas curvas.

Rapidamente, olhei para o painel do elevador, que subia sem parar. Estávamos passando pelo sétimo andar. Quando a olhei novamente, ela mordia o lábio inferior. Imediatamente imaginei aqueles lábios suculentos me chupando, engolindo todo o meu pau, lambendo minhas bolas. Minha ereção apertou sobre a calça, mas mantive meu olhar em seu rosto. Aí, o elevador parou em meu andar. Mas ignorei e continuei ali, parado, olhando para ela.

— Suponho que você precise das minhas mãos até seu apartamento. — lhe disse, insinuantemente.

— Não se preocupe, sei me virar sozinha! — outch! Isso me soou como uma bela cortada, isso sim! Ela notou que eu estava a secando, certo? Ou ela gosta de bancar a difícil?

Dei de ombros e lhe devolvi os papéis. Eu não iria bancar o chato também.

Na sexta-feira, pela manhã, a encontrei no elevador, outra vez. Ela vestia um vestido preto, justo, e muito decotado. Deliciosa! Aqueles peitos, com certeza, enchiam a minha mão. Redondinhos, empinados; completamente tesudos. Ela ainda vestia um blazer cinza, com botões abertos, por cima, que mal disfarçava aquele decote escandaloso. E notei que mudara de perfume; usava algo mais suave, delicado. Estava com os cabelos sensualmente soltos, jogados para o lado esquerdo. E nos pés, delicadas sandálias de salto agulha. Estava exuberantemente provocativa. Ela tinha coxas grossas, quadril curvilíneo, cintura fina, e peitos grandes. Era arrebatadoramente gostosa! Esta mulher só pode estar me provocando!, pensei. Ela simplesmente mexia com todos os meus sentidos!

O elevador tinha um espelho, ao fundo. Ela estava encostada do lado oposto a mim, de costas para ele. E, através do seu reflexo, pude dar uma bela conferida em suas costas... Nas curvas. Na bunda. Redonda e empinada e gostosa... Argh! Ela estava brincando com a minha testosterona!

Bom, eu não havia deixado por menos também; estava com os cabelos molhados, levemente despenteados, propositalmente. Estava ainda sem gravata, e com meu terno sobre o ombro. Ela me olhou de canto, mas de uma forma mais sedutora; não como se apenas me olhasse. Havia algo mais naquele olhar, sem dúvida alguma. Ela estava bancando a difícil, com certeza!

Enquanto revisava alguns papéis, na empresa, eu ia pensando nela, outra vez. Naquele perfume, naquele decote, em todas as curvas... Eu precisava tomar alguma iniciativa logo de uma vez! Ela já estava me deixando louco, mesmo em tão pouco tempo! Ainda que levasse o maior fora da história, eu precisava avançar antes que alguém o faça. Se é que já não fizeram... Linda daquele jeito, era difícil acreditar que estava sozinha.

Na volta, enquanto ia pagando o taxista, a vi chegar no sedã preto. Entramos juntos no prédio. Percebi que todos os homens a nossa volta olhavam para ela, com "fome". Ela sorriu para mim, e lhe cumprimentei acenando com a cabeça. Perfeito!, pensei. Abri a porta do elevador. E então, avistei aquele mesmo cara do início da semana, entrando no prédio. Ele fez sinal para mim, pedindo que o aguardasse... Hehe. Lhe mostrei meu dedo médio e fechei a porta. Toma essa, filho da puta! Tsc. Notei que ela se ocupava com sua bolsa, pegando chaves, portanto, não vira nada. Suspirei. É agora, Sasuke!, pensei comigo mesmo, enquanto via o elevador subir para o segundo andar. Bom, fiz uma rápida análise da situação. Eu não tinha muitas opções para me aproximar dela. A única que eu tinha, na verdade, era falar com ela. Resolvi ir direto ao ponto, e deixar que fosse o que Deus quisesse!

Olhei para ela, mais uma vez, estufando o peito e inalando coragem. Ela continuava exuberante, exalando seu perfume inebriante. Era quase impossível permanecer de boca fechada para aquela visão. Aqueles lábios, aquele decote, aquelas coxas... Todo o conjunto de curvas parecia perfeito.

— Eu pensei em dizer isso, hoje de manhã, mas resolvi não me precipitar... Mas preciso dizer que você está linda. — lhe digo, calma e cautelosamente, atento a todas suas reações. Ela me olhou com o rabo do olho, e sorriu de canto, ainda mexendo em sua bolsa.

— Eu já percebi que tens me olhado, todos os dias. — abri a boca para dizer algo, nem sei o quê, mas ela me interrompeu — Se adivinhar o que tenho na bolsa, poderemos fazer o que quiser... Se não adivinhar, faremos o que EU quiser... Que tal?

— Me desculpe, eu não entendi! — fiquei surpreso! Aquela era uma indireta muito direta! Que eu gostei, é claro.

Ela sorriu, apenas, olhando para sua bolsa. Tentei pensar em algo...

— Ahmm... Batom? — err.

— Não seja patético! Toda mulher carrega um batom na bolsa. Adivinhe o que EU carrego! Mas cuidado! Dou apenas DUAS chances para um homem! — ela me diz, de uma maneira muito insinuante. A moça encostou-se na parede do elevador, ficando de frente para mim. Empinou o nariz, e fixou o olhar no meu, passando sua língua entre aqueles lábios suculentos.

Hum... O que mais uma bela mulher, cheia de sensualidade, poderia carregar dentro da bolsa que se diferenciasse das outras?

— Um vibrador? — tentei não rir, olhando-a com olhos semicerrados. Ela sorriu largamente.

— Resposta errada. — ela deixou a bolsa escorregar de seu ombro, deixando-a cair no chão, e, em seguida, apertou o botão de trava do elevador fazendo-o parar entre o sétimo e o oitavo andar. Na hora, a olhei com espanto. Mas quando começou a, lentamente, tirar seu blazer cinza foi que entendi o que pretendia. Uma rapidinha entre quatro paredes. Interessante. Muito interessante.

Fiquei embasbacado vendo aquele pedaço de tecido cair aos seus pés. Quando a olhei novamente, percebi que havia algo entranho em seu busto. Os bicos estavam estupidamente rígidos, e parecia que havia uma corrente entre eles...

Oh!

Sorri. Ela sorriu de volta. Lambi meus lábios secos, sentido a saliva inundar a boca. Puta merda! Meu pau começou a pulsar com tamanho tesão. Aquela mulher era uma deusa!

Lentamente, ela retirou as sandálias. Fiz o mesmo com meu terno. Mas quando fiz menção em tirar a gravata, ela se aproximou de mim para me impedir.

— Fique com a gravata! — me disse, passando a mão no zíper da minha calça. Meu pênis já estava rígido, mas aquele toque me fez estremecer. Ao perceber como me sentia, lentamente, ela foi desabotoando minha camiseta branca. E ao ver meu torço, ela mordeu o lábio e beijou meu peito.

Agarrei sua cintura, olhando-a diretamente em seus belos olhos verdes. Tão bela, tão sensual, e tão safada. Sorri. Ela ergueu a perna esquerda sobre minha cintura, e eu ergui a base de seu vestido. E olhei no espelho o nosso reflexo. Ela usava uma bela calcinha preta, de fio dental. Sua bunda lisa, redonda, de pele quente e macia, me deixou ainda mais excitado. Ela tinha um bundão muito gostoso. Massageei aquela bunda, lhe dei um tapinha, e beijei seus lábios, com sabor de morango. Deveria ser o batom que usava. Sua língua quente, macia, me explorava sem pudor algum. Por vezes, parecia querer engolir a minha língua. E então, ela começou a roçar os bicos rígidos contra meu peito, gemendo suavemente.

Apartei nossos lábios, e abaixei as alças do vestido, para ver aqueles peitos deliciosos. Como tinha a pele muito pálida, seus mamilos eram rosados, ironicamente. E lá estavam aqueles prendedores de mamilos, presos em seus bicos.

Ela me olhava desafiadoramente.

— Você gosta de ser estimulada aqui? — lhe sussurrei, beliscando aquelas bicos grandes. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, consentido. Sorri de canto, a colocando contra a parede.

Seu vestido lhe caia sobre a cintura. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, e comecei a puxar, de leve, aqueles predendores pela corrente. Ela passou a mão para dentro de sua calcinha, para se masturbar, enquanto sua outra mão já estava dentro da minha calça, massageando meu pau. Aquilo tudo era muito excitante. Não achei que poderia chegar a esse ponto com ela, tão rapidamente. Mas cá estava, sedutora e deliciosa, se oferecendo todinha para mim. Eu mal podia acreditar que estava prestes a comer aquela gostosa!

Até que uma hora não agüentei, e puxei com força aqueles predendores, arrancando-os de seus peitos, puxando seus mamilos. Ela gemeu mais alto, se contorcendo, e me olhou, já ofegante. Abocanhei aqueles peitos deliciosos. Chupei um, e depois o outro, ruidosamente. Mordisquei aqueles bicos deliciosamente doloridos. Cada vez que os tocava, ela parecia prestes a subir pelas paredes; ela devia ter muita sensibilidade nos seios.

Me pus de joelhos, diante dela, e a fiz pôr a perna esquerda sobre meu ombro, de modo que eu pudesse chupar sua toda sua boceta. Ela estava encharcada. Deliciosamente suculenta. Suguei todo aquele mel salgado, enfiando a língua em sua cavidade, enquanto ela brincava com seu clitóris.

Tirei sua mão, e comecei a lamber o grelinho, que já estava deliciosamente rígido. Subi a língua em direção aos seios, vendo que ela estava prestes a gozar. Passei a ponta da língua na volta dos meus mamilos, deixando-os ainda mais duros. E chupei, sugando-os fortemente, passando a língua e mordiscando os bicos. Olhei-a, e desci mais, beijando sua barriga lisa. Passava a língua sem tocar mais nenhuma parte do seu corpo. Quando estava perto da virilha, parei. Dei dois passos pra trás para apreciar aquela criatura tentadora. Seus bicos rígidos com líquido escorrendo entre as virilhas; me olhava como se me implorasse para fodê-la logo.

— Puta merda! Nunca desejei tanto uma foda. — sussurrei para mim mesmo.

— Está esperando o que?

Eu mal balancei a cabeça, e a ataquei lambendo-a toda. A agarrei com urgência. Eu precisava meter meu cacete nela. Ela estava implorando por isso. Deixei minhas calças caírem aos meus pés, e a ergui do chão. Ela abraçou minha cintura com suas pernas, enquanto a acomodava em cima de mim. E meti meu pau dentro daquela boceta molhada, quente e apertada. Ela gemeu ainda mais, quando a penetrei. Até mesmo eu estremeci.

Ela ainda tinha a boca úmida. A devorei com beijos. Abri mais suas pernas, e fui penetrando lentamente. Ela ajeitou seu corpo grudado ao meu, e, então, começou a cavalgar em mim, loucamente. Enquanto penetrava forte, mordia seus seios. Eu tentava socar com força, entrando no ritmo dela; querendo-a toda. Ela se retorcia e gemia deliciosamente.

Suávamos muito. Ela arranhava minhas costas, enquanto eu puxava seus cabelos. Era uma loucura quente e deliciosa. Eu estava quase gozando, quando, de repente, ela me empurra tirando minha gravata, para vendar meus olhos. Ela lambeu minhas orelhas, enquanto apunhetava meu pau pulsante, esfregando aquele seu corpo quente contra o meu. Toquei seus ombros e fui descendo, até dar-lhe um tapinha em seu lindo bumbum. Ela foi descendo, lambendo meu corpo, me deixando cheio de tesão, até abocanhar meu pau duro, empinando para cima. Ela o engoliu inteiro, me enchendo com muito prazer ao chupá-lo, como uma louca. Engolia... E tirava... Indo fundo em sua garganta. Mau pau inchou mais, prestes a explodir em gozo. Eu ainda estava com os olhos vendados, imaginando toda a cena em minha mente. Meu cacete, dentro daquela boca deliciosa... Minha pele suava muito, eu estava muito ofegante. Afastei-me dela, tirei a venda, e a pus de frente ao espelho, empinando aquela bunda maravilhosa para mim. Cuspi em minha mão e enfiei o dedo daquele cu apertado. Nossa, que delicia! Sentir aquele aperto no dedo era incrível. Ela gemia, e rebolava para mim.

Eu a via pelo espelho, puxar seus mamilos. Não me agüentei e meti naquele rabo. Mais uma loucura gostosa. Ela gemeu mais alto, e começou a rebolar para mim. Não consegui mais tirar meus olhos daquela bunda apertada, vendo-a ir e vir em meu cacete. Aquela bunda parecia louca para me comer. Eu puxava sua bunda de volta, socando cada vez com mais força. Socava lá fundo, sentindo seu anel me engolir inteiro. Puxei seus cabelos, com as duas mãos, e, num encaixe perfeito, num gemido agudo, lavei todinha aquela bunda com porra. Soquei mais algumas vezes, sentindo aquele cu latejar quente. E tirei meu pau, lentamente, para ver aquele rombo delicioso que havia deixado nela, com o sêmen escorrendo entre suas pernas. Com o dedo, ela limpou a região, lambendo-se.

Eu não me agüentei, em êxtase; tive que lhe dar mais uns chupões naqueles peitos deliciosos. Eles eram realmente incríveis. Como ela ainda gemia, incansável, a pus deitada no chão e chupei toda sua boceta com força, até que gozasse para mim, na minha boca! Sem dúvidas, aquela fora a melhor foda da minha vida!

Quando terminamos, nos vestimos em silêncio. Somente quando ela apertou o botão do elevador, foi que reparei em seu anel de casamento no dedo. Sorri comigo mesmo, e desci no meu andar, deixando-a. Depois daquele dia, lastimavelmente, nunca mais a vi...


End file.
